


Concentration

by supercatandfriends



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercatandfriends/pseuds/supercatandfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma ends up at Regina's house after a mix up over paperwork and magical issues ensue </p>
<p>Swan Queen Week Day One: Bed Sharing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concentration

SQ Week Day One: Bed Sharing 

It had been a particularly exhausting day for Emma Swan. All she had wanted to do since she had gotten out of bed nearly twenty hours ago was to get back in it. However, that was unlikely to happen anytime soon. She was sitting at her desk in the Sheriff’s Station when the phone rang. 

“You’ve reached the Sheriff’s station, if you’re not currently being held at gunpoint please try calling again tomorrow,” Emma drawled into the phone, which she was having trouble holding to her face. 

“Miss Swan, in what world is that the appropriate way to answer the phone?” the sharp voice of the Mayor asked through the phone. Emma made a mental note to remember to check the caller I.D. before being a smartass on the phone next time. 

“Is there something in particular you want, Regina? Or are you just calling to check on my phone answering abilities,” Emma said, stifling a yawn. 

“The budget report.” 

“Is currently sitting on my desk, about ninety percent finished,” Emma answered, mildly proud of herself for being that close to being done with it when it wasn’t even due until tomorrow evening. 

“Well that’s absolutely fascinating, Sheriff. Is there any real reason why it isn’t one hundred percent finished and in my hands right now?”

“Because it isn’t due until Friday at seven?” Emma inquired, feeling less proud and more confused than before. 

“Mhm. Friday. At Seven. Friday as in today, Miss Swan,” Regina replied, exasperation evident in her voice. Emma could clearly imagine Regina pinching the bridge of her nose as she said that, frowning in annoyance. 

“Oh shit,” she muttered, pulling out her phone to check the date. Regina was right. Today was Friday. How she had fucked up this badly was beyond her. 

“Just bring it to me as soon as you finish it,” Regina sighed, wondering why she had ever assumed that Emma would finish it on time anyway. 

“Yeah, I’ll get right on it. Don’t worry about it. I’ll get it to you tonight,” Emma said, immediately digging through her drawers for a pen to finish the damn thing. Hanging up the phone, she mentally kicked herself for not doing this earlier. 

Emma showed up at Regina’s front door about half an hour later, soaking wet. It was raining pretty badly, soaking her through in her short walks to and from her car. Knocking, she tried to ring some of the water out of her hair. 

“You look like shit,” Regina said, opening the door but putting her hand out to stop Emma from coming inside. 

“Aren’t you going to let me in?” Emma pouted, dropping her hands from her hair. Sighing, Regina let her into the foyer and told her to wait while she went and got a towel. She pulled the folder she’d put the report in out of her jacket, but it was beyond help. The paper was so wet that it was falling apart in her hands. The fucking rain had ruined all her work and there was no way Regina was actually going to believe that she’d finished it. 

“What is that?” Regina asked with a slightly confused look thrown towards the wet pulp that Emma was trying to keep off the floor. 

“Um… the budget report?” Emma tried anyway, holding it up to show her and watching as a chunk of it fell onto the hardwood floor with a wet squish, “Please tell me you can fix it.” 

Handing Emma the towel she’d brought back, Regina picked up the pieces off the floor and took the rest of it out of her hands. She took it into the kitchen and dropped it on the counter. Emma followed as soon as she had taken off her wet shoes and most of the outer layers of her clothes. 

“Why are you still wet?” Regina asked when she came into the kitchen. 

“Because it’s raining outside, Regina.” 

“You have magic, you know. You could dry yourself off.” 

“You could do it for me,” Emma said, shooting her a hopeful smile. 

“No,” Regina replied, motioning for Emma to sit down at the counter, “You can do it. And you can fix this report while you’re at it.”

“So you do know how to fix it!” 

“I know a way to temporarily put it back together so that I can make a copy of it, yes.” 

After mostly successfully drying herself off (her bra still felt a little damp, but it was better than before), Regina began explaining the slightly harder spell necessary to put the paper back together and salvage the ruined writing on it. 

“So it’s just one of those ‘concentrate and it’ll happen’ deals, yeah?” Emma concluded from the longwinded explanation Regina had given her. 

“Technically, yes. But it would probably be helpful if you understood the exact principals involved,” Regina explained, arching her eyebrows as Emma moved to stand over the wet pile of paper. Emma put her hands over it and concentrated, squeezing her eyes shut in the process. 

“Don’t close your eyes, dear,” Regina said, “It’s dangerous to do magic when you can’t see. It’s like closing your eyes to throw a baseball or shot a gun.” 

Emma opened her eyes to give her instructor a disbelieving look, noting how those were two very different scenarios. After another minute or two of concentrating, Emma had managed to get the paper to dry slightly, but that was about it. After ten more, it had moved into a shape that was more of a square than a pile. 

“This is impossible. I can’t do it, “ Emma said, throwing her hands up in defeat.

“No, it isn’t. You’re just new at it. Here give me your hands,” Regina reassured her, grabbing both of her hands and pulling them back overtop of the papers, “Just concentrate on binding the paper back together. It’s fairly dry already, all you’ve got to do it put it back together.”

Emma tried concentrating on the paper, she really did. But Regina’s hands were linked with hers and they were so warm and soft. She could also feel Regina’s magic interacting with hers, which was strange. Not unwelcome, but difficult to describe. 

Suddenly, there was a cloud of light blue smoke around their hands and the paper. Emma really thought for a second that she’d finally gotten it right. However, when the magic had dissipated, the papers were still a pulpy mess. 

“Dammit,” Emma groaned, “I told you this wouldn’t work.” 

“It really should have,” Regina said, confused. Her magic should have made it work as long as Emma was focused on her goal. It wasn’t until she tried to pull her hands away that she realized where the problem was, “Emma… would you let go of my hands, please.” 

Emma pulled her left hand away quickly, she’d forgotten she was still holding onto Regina’s hands and was a bit embarrassed. However, she had some difficulty with the right one. She could pull it away a bit, but it was like trying to pull apart two magnets. Something just pulled her hand right back towards Regina’s. 

“This is not good,” Emma said, dropping her head to rest her forehead on the counter, “Can you fix it?” 

“You weren’t concentrating on the paper at all, were you?” Regina smirked, a little annoyed at the outcome, but mostly pleased with Emma’s embarrassment. 

“I tried my best,” she muttered, “I get it, concentrate. Just unstick our hands.” 

Regina started to, but then realized that she didn’t know how. There wasn’t meant to be a counterspell for this since it was just a temporary binding spell. Sighing, she moved to sit beside Emma at the counter, readjusting their hands to a more comfortable position. 

“I can’t,” she said, already dreading the rest of the evening stuck to Emma Swan. 

“This isn’t really the time for a teaching moment, Regina. I’m exhausted and I just want to go to sleep,” Emma groaned, pulling her head off the counter to glare at her. 

“This isn’t about teaching. There’s really no way to undo it. It’s meant to be temporary, though, so it will wear off soon enough,” Regina told her, standing up to go to the living room instead. She pulled Emma up and with her. 

“How long is that going to be?” Emma asked as Regina pulled her to sit down on the couch with her. 

“Probably no more than ten or twelve hours, but not really anytime tonight.” 

“Ten or twelve hours?” Emma cried, “I’ve been working for nearly twenty straight hours, Regina! I just wanted to go home and get some well deserved sleep!” 

“You can,” Regina said, “Sleep, I mean. Not go home. I’m not spending the night with the Charmings. You’ll just have to stay here for tonight.” 

Twenty minutes later, Emma found herself standing in Regina’s bedroom trying to figure out the best way to go about this. Regina had magicked them both into pajamas, teasing Emma about her inability to do it herself. She sat down beside Regina on her bed. 

“So…how is this going to work” Emma awkwardly inquired, pulling at her hand that was still stuck to Regina’s as if Regina might have forgotten what she was talking about. 

“You’re going to go to sleep and shut up, Miss Swan,” Regina replied, still feeling slightly smug about the whole thing. She laid down and pulled Emma to lay down beside her, “Just don’t move around too much or I might end up just cutting your hand off in the middle of the night. At least then you and Hook would have something to talk about.” 

“We don’t actually talk all that much anymore, actually,” Emma said, settling onto her back beside Regina. 

“Really? Why not?” Regina asked, turning onto her side to face Emma. 

“What happened to ‘go to sleep and shut up, Miss Swan’?” Emma retorted, laughing lightly at the change in Regina’s demeanor. 

“Fine, I guess it’s none of my business,” Regina said, looking a little hurt and starting to turning away from her again. 

“He’s kind of an ass, you know. And everyone just sort of expects me to be with him. Snow, Henry, even David, I think…” Emma sighed, “It’s just easier to ignore him and keep busy at work.” 

Regina paused and looked at Emma in the dark. She looked sad and more defeated than Regina had ever seen her look before. 

“You don’t have to be with him if you don’t want to be. I’m sure they’d all understand,” she tried to assure her, unsure of why she cared so much that Emma stop looking so depressed about her situation.

“I’m not so sure… Look, it’s really not a big deal. Don’t worry about it. I’ll figure it out,” Emma said, not really looking like she was all that confident about what she was saying, “If you want to talk about something, pick something happier, yeah? How’s Robin doing?”

“I… don’t know. I haven’t really spoken to him recently, either,” Regina admitted, “Ever since the situation with Mari- I mean, Zelena, it’s just been… strange.” 

“You’ll figure it out. True love always wins or something like that. At least that’s what Snow says,” Emma yawned, closing her eyes. She fell asleep almost immediately, leaving Regina alone with her thoughts. 

“I don’t know much about that, Miss Swan. It really doesn’t feel like it will,” she whispered, mostly to herself since she was fairly certain Emma was asleep, before trying to get some sleep of her own.

**Author's Note:**

> I've written more to this and I definitely plan on posting it, just don't expect it anytime soon. It didn't really feel finished and this seemed like a good place to stop it for now. Let me know what you think and if you're even interested in a follow up to this


End file.
